1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting an opening of a plurality of covers of an image forming apparatus by using one switching unit, and a method and apparatus for controlling the supply of power to the image forming apparatus by detecting a cover opening thereof, which can prevent power from being accidentally supplied to the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus may have covers to replace image developing and fixing units. Namely, a side cover is provided at a lateral portion of the image forming apparatus to replace a developing unit, and a top cover is provided at the upper portion of the image forming apparatus to replace a fixing unit.
For user protection, the image forming apparatus is designed to turn off a power source of 24V for preheating the image forming apparatus or a power source of 5V for driving a laser scanning unit (LSU) when any one of the two covers is open.
However, the conventional image forming apparatus includes two switching elements to sense an opening of the side and top covers. The manufacturing cost of the image forming apparatus increases, since a plurality of switching elements must be used.
When any one of the side and top covers is open or both covers are open, the conventional image forming apparatus generally displays only a message indicating that a cover is open. Therefore, a user does not know which cover is open or whether both covers are open.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for detecting a cover opening of an image forming apparatus and a method and apparatus for controlling the supply of power to the image forming apparatus by detecting the cover opening.